


Proof

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [27]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2940617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>46. Prime; Vehicons, Knock Out, Starscream, Sparklings - “I keep telling you, it’s not mine!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

Starscream stomped across the medbay, the screaming sparkling in the incubator berth only seemed to agitate him further. “It’s not mine, and I resent you from implying that I would---with them! I resent it. Frag. Frag. Stop fragging looking at me like that Knock Out.” 

The medic smirked, “CNA tests don’t lie, Lord Starscream. It is yours, why don’t you just accept it and make it easier on us. I’m sure Steve would appreciate it.” 

“Who the frag is Steve?”

“The sparklings carrier. The vehicon you knocked up,” the medic snickered. 

“This isn’t funny!” Starscream announced, his voice rising and becoming more shrill.

“Oh, it is. It really is,” he smirked. 

Starscream finally stopped and moved towards the sparkling. He peered down at it and frowned. It really DID look like him. A tiny little crest graced it’s forehelm.” 

“You’re sure?” He asked frowning.

“I am positive.” 

Starscream frowned, reaching towards the balling thing, and miraculously it stopped it caterwauling and looked up at him with bright, red optics.


End file.
